


Commencement

by Malohkeh



Series: Time of Your Life [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Emily Prentiss va voyager à travers le temps et l’espace avec un génie excentrique, elle n’a pas l’intention de le faire toute seule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commencement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138452) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



\- Mon nom est le Docteur, je voyage à travers l'espace et le temps en m'arrêtant pour de l'aventure, et occasionnellement… déjeuner, lui dit-il. Je vous dirai bien de ne rien faire de stupide, comme déclencher une guerre ou tomber amoureuse du Roi de Pegasus IX, mais quelque chose me dit que vous le savez déjà.

 _Moitié mac intergalactique, moitié profileur_ , songea Emily.

\- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant ses mains.

Ce geste le fit paraître bien plus vieux qu'il n'avait l'air, ce qui, tout bien considéré, n'était pas exactement en dehors du champ des possibles.

\- Des questions ?

\- Je peux emmener un ami ?

Il fit une brève pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question.

\- Oui, finit-il par accepter. Oui, vous devez absolument amener un ami ! Un ami masculin, très bien. Un petit-ami, encore mieux, fit-il avant de la regarder dans les yeux et demander :

\- c'est un petit-ami ?

\- Non, lui répondit-elle. C'est un problème ?

\- Non. Oui. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore. C'est simplement que l'amour non réciproque semble être devenu une sorte de problème dernièrement, alors ça semble plus simple si quelqu'un d'autre vous distrait.

Elle fixa pendant quelques bonnes secondes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon type.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, rétorqua-t-il avec un scepticisme évident. Et puis ils vivent une expérience de mort imminente, et soudain ils ont besoin de se sentir « vivant à nouveau ».

\- Peut-être que ça en dit plus long sur vous que sur eux.

Le Docteur la fixa.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me _juger_ ? demanda-t-il.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait pu paraître offensé, mais ses yeux riaient, et ses lèvres frémissaient presque imperceptiblement.

 _C'est mon travail_ , faillit-elle dire avant de s'en empêcher, car ce n'était plus le cas. Plus maintenant. Toutefois, par chance, il n'attendit pas de réponse et sauta vers ce qu'elle supposait être une sorte de console de commande.

\- Votre ami, dit-il sans lever les yeux, où vit-il ?

\- Quoi, vous allez juste atterrir en catastrophe devant sa porte ?

\- Je ne fais pas d'atterrissage en catastrophe, s'indigna-t-il. Pas volontairement, en tout cas. En général.

Emily haussa un sourcil, ne croyant pas vraiment ses dires. Il poussa un levier, et la cabine de police… le vaisseau – ou quoi que soit cet engin – se mit à vibrer.

Puis, il y eut une sorte de son perçant, comme si un moteur montait en régime.

\- Est-ce que c'est censé faire ce bruit ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il immédiatement. Enfin… non. Ce n'est pas obligé, mais je préfère quand c'est le cas. Ca lui donne de la personnalité.

\- Une cabine de police bleu vif qui est plus grande à l'intérieur et voyage à travers le temps et l'espace n'a pas encore assez de personnalité pour vous ?

\- Vous aimez défier l'autorité, hein ? remarqua-t-il en la fixant.

\- Seulement quand je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être défiée.

\- Dans ce cas, fit le Docteur avec un geste vers la porte, pas de temps à perdre.

Il reconsidéra alors ses mots pendant un instant.

\- Enfin, il y a du temps à perdre, mais pourquoi le voudriez-vous ? Il y a un univers entier là-dehors, alors pour l'amour du ciel on se dépêche !

Emily ouvrit les portes de TARDIS et sortit dans la nuit. Il faisait un peu frais, ce qui ne lui semblait pas normal, mais elle repoussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit malgré tout. Dès qu'elle frappa à la porte, cependant, il devint évident que quelque chose n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas.

\- Emily ! s'exclama avec surprise Spencer Reid dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu passée ?

\- Reid ? répondit Emily en clignant des yeux de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

\- Personne n'a eu de tes nouvelles depuis deux semaines. On pensait que…

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase mourir, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Après tout, ils s'occupaient quotidiennement de personnes disparues, et cela ne finissait pas toujours si bien.

Elle se retourna pour trouver un Docteur qui semblait presque penaud.

\- Deux semaines ? fit-elle à son intention, mi-incrédule. Est-ce que vous savez vraiment faire voler cette chose ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il. Mais comme je l'ai dit, elle a eu certains problèmes dernièrement.

Puis, il ajouta avec un ton qui sembla presque incongru :

\- Le Silence tombera.

\- Emily, qui est ce type ? Et de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Attrape tes affaires, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Je vais te montrer.

 

...

 

Reid fixa l'intérieur du TARDIS un bon moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est… fascinant, dit-il finalement. Aucune théorie physique ne peut actuellement expliquer cela mais… est-ce une autre dimension ? interrogea-t-il le Docteur, qui acquiesça avec surprise. Certaines théories du tout, en particulier la Théorie des Cordes, considèrent jusqu'à dix dimension de l'espace et du temps afin de concilier pleinement les quatre forces fondamentales, ajouta-t-il pour Emily.

\- D'accord, fit-elle, sans avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? s'enquit Reid avec frénésie. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas qu'une boîte, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment, il n'avait pas saisi la signification de l'échange qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt entre le Docteur et Emily. L'expression du Docteur, qui montrait toute sa déception depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Reid n'allait pas dire « c'est plus grand à l'intérieur » se métamorphosa en jubilation quand il devint évident qu'une explication se révélait nécessaire.

\- Non, fit-il en sautant jusqu'au centre de la console. Ce n'est _pas_ qu'une boîte. C'est bien _plus_ qu'une boîte. Elle voyage dans l'espace. Elle voyage dans le _temps_. Je peux vous emmener où vous voulez, _quand_ vous voulez y aller. C'est une porte ouverte sur tout l'univers.

Reid dévisagea Emily, l'air de lui demander « c'est pour de vrai ? »

\- Et bien, fit-elle en haussa les épaules, il m'a fait disparaître pendant deux semaines non ? Et c'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

\- Quel type de source d'énergie utilisez-vous ? demanda Reid en laissant sa main courir le long de la console.

\- De l'énergie Artron, fit le Docteur. Ou l'Œil de l'Harmonie. Cela dépend de mon humeur.

\- Y a-t-il un manuel ? Pourrais-je le lire ?

\- Oui, il y a un manuel. Non, vous ne pouvez pas le lire : je l'ai jeté dans une supernova.

Le visage de Reid se décomposa.

\- Seriez-vous un Seigneur du Temps, Spencer Reid ? demanda le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes très… intelligent.

\- Les humains ont le droit d'être intelligents, contra Reid.

\- Oui, concéda le Docteur, c'est juste… ceux que je rencontre d'ordinaire ne le sont pas.

Emily haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh, entendons-nous bien, vous avez une conscience. Vous faites du feu. Vous pouvez lire, vous pouvez écrire. Vous avez de merveilleuses… bicyclettes. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas vraiment les capacités mentales nécessaires pour comprendre les mystères de l'univers.

Il les regarda tout à tour, puis ajouta :

\- Mais vraiment, en quoi serait-ce amusant ?

Emily n'était pas vraiment certaine de la manière dont elle devait prendre ce discours. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ait une chance d'argumenter, le Docteur se mit à nouveau à tirer des leviers.

\- Premier voyage, un endroit intéressant, mais peut-être pas trop. Humain, mais pas trop. Que pensez-vous de l'Amas de Dionysos, 63ème siècle ? Les meilleurs fruits de mer des centaines de galaxies alentours, tant que vous ne faites pas attention aux frétillements.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil à Reid.

\- Tu es partant ?

\- Je suppose, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Tant qu'on peut revenir pour s'assurer que personne ne pense que nous sommes morts.

\- Geronimo ! s'exclama le Docteur.


End file.
